Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 25 Page 3
He told me of his plan with the basilisk and Harry Potter, and I wanted to see his little plan in action. So he let me stay here and once he was able to take over the little brat again I told him of my new powers, and he immediately told me that I was doing magic upon further experiments, and he even told me that I could speak Parseltongue, which made sense to me since I had his cells in me. He helped me control my new powers greatly, and even demonstrated the spells he knew and taught me how to use charms and curses and such. I was grateful, so in turn I would set loose the monster of Slytherin from time to time so that no one would notice if the girl was gone. The rest I suppose needs no explaining, and now Gohan you know it all. What do you intend to do to me?” Cell smirked, daring Gohan to do anything. “Well,” Gohan started, also smirking, “I guess that now that I know how you got here and all, there’s no need for me to keep you alive now.” Gohan then yelled out a grunt and began to power up, the hot white aura emerging around his body. Cell didn’t look impressed, merely bored and disappointed. “That’s all? I was hoping that you had more power in you if you wanted to kill me Gohan. I guess you haven’t gotten stronger after all, and just decided to leave the world defenseless cause you couldn’t handle something your father failed at.” “DON’T TALK ABOUT MY DAD THAT WAY YOU INSIGIFICANT BUG! YOU WANT TO SEE MORE POWER, THAN THAT’S YOUR DEATH WISH CELL!!” Gohan yelled in anger, glaring furiously at Cell. Cell grinned. That’s it Gohan, show me the power you have so that I can achieve perfection again, let your anger cloud you again so I may succeed. Gohan screamed with fury, a scream that held rage and pain within it, making Harry and Riddle jump a little. Gohan’s aura changed to a fiery and fierce yellow and gold one, the wind around him swirling as if a tornado had encircled him. The Chamber shook dramatically as he continued to power up. His hair went up a little and turned a yellow-golden color, and the dust filled the room and area then. As he stopped screaming, the dust began to clear, and what Riddle and Harry saw they couldn’t believe. A furious yellow energy in the shape of a flame surrounded Gohan, his now pointy hair waving a little in its new gold color. He stared confidently at Cell and smirked, his eyes now a deep green color. Cell just stood their, his arms crossed and his face into a scowl. “Is this what you wanted to see Cell?” Gohan asked his voice rough and serious as he smirked. “Are you ready to die now that you’ve seen my power?” “Well, I’m glad that you’ve shown me your power if that’s what you mean.” Cell replied, returning a smirk to Gohan. “But I’m afraid that it’s not me that’s going to die, quite the opposite. Thanks to you, I’m about to become perfection again! But first, I think I’ll need a little more power!” Cell quickly raised his right hand at the confused Gohan, raising his arm at Gohan as if to launch a ki blast. Gohan smiled, thinking that he wouldn’t even be scratched by an energy attack. But Cell grinned, and did something that Gohan hadn’t anticipated. “HAURIO HAURIRE HAUSI HAUSTUM!!” He shouted with his raspy voice. A gold and black light erupted out from his palm, coming at Gohan with a speed Gohan may have evaded if he hadn’t been so shocked at what he saw. The light hit and engulfed Gohan dead on, and Gohan erupted into unbelievable pain. His knees hit the floor, feeling his ki draining from his body fast. He groaned as his Super Saiyan aura began to shrink and get weak. It wasn’t that he was being hurt, but his energy was draining and causing him to become weak. He couldn’t even reach for his wand or try to get away from Cell. “GOHAN!” Harry shouted, concerned about his friend. Cell laughed evilly in his raspy voice, his yellow aura now returning and getting bigger and brighter. His body also began to shine with a bright light, getting brighter with every second as Gohan got weaker every second. Cell laughed, “Do you like my “Absorption Spell” Gohan, and I created it just for this moment. Do you feel your power getting weaker as mine is getting stronger? It’s similar to using the Kamehameha Wave, except ten times as painful and more effective for me.” “Hhhowww cccoulddd yyyou mmmakkke yyyour owwwn sppeellls?!” Gohan groaned, his body getting even weaker, the aura almost not even yellow now. “Well, I do have the powers of the greatest witches and wizards alive running through me don’t I? It isn’t that hard to do when you have as much power as I do. You see Gohan, once Riddle showed me how to use spells I experimented with my own ideas for spells, seeing the limitations of spell-making could go to. And my greatest idea was for me to get even stronger, and achieve my perfection once more! This spell works the same way as my tail, but with a few kicks to it. it transfers a person’s ki energy to me, making them get weaker as I get stronger and stronger. However, the person won’t become the way if I used my tail and melt, only feel a slight pain as their energy is drained from them and taken to me. Also, this energy drain is only temporary for the victims if they are able to heal themselves and their energy; if I choose to halt the spell their power will return eventually, but luckily I will still be able to keep the power I take. And because the pain of being depleted increases as they are further drained, they will not be able to move or do anything until I cease with my spell. And this spell was mainly for the one person with enough power to give me… you.” “Wwhhat?” Gohan asked weakly, his aura turning white as he changed back from Super Saiyan and his white aura flashing dimly. “Why do you think that I continued to stay here even after I learned to control and understand my magic?” Cell asked, he got brighter and brighter as a yellow light engulfed him a little on him. “You are, or were, the most powerful being in the universe Gohan. Not even Vegeta or your father has as much power as you right now. You are the only one that had enough ki for me to absorb so I could reach perfection. Not only because you are the most powerful, but because you are in your Super Saiyan state. You could only give me enough power right now if you were fully powered up and showing the power that dwarfs all others, obviously you in your Super Saiyan form. It’ll be a couple of minutes until I have enough power in order to become my Perfect Form again.” “WWHHAATT?!” Gohan moaned as his aura got a little smaller. “Yes, I thought that’d surprise you.” Cell said. “You see, this spell also is powerful enough to transform me to a higher level, depending on how much energy I receive. Why do you think I tricked you into transforming? Now I’ll become perfect once more thanks to your own power, and become the most powerful and perfect being in the world!” “And,” Riddle added, “I will once more become the greatest sorcerer in the world, keeping my title ever since I became Lord Voldemort! Together we are and always will be UNSTOPPABLE!” Cell and Riddle laughed and heard their voices echo, Gohan lay writhing on the ground. “You’re not.” A soft voice with anger said. This ceased their laughter, and they turned to Harry Potter, curious about what he meant. “Not what?” Riddle snapped. “Not the Greatest sorcerer in the world,” Harry replied. “Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn’t dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore aw through you when you were at school and him still frightens you now, wherever you’re hiding these days-” “Then I guess it’s a good thing that I also have Dumbledore’s cells in me as well.” Cell said, the light around him getting even brighter. “Dumbledore’s been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!” Riddle hissed. “He’s not as gone as you might think!” Harry shouted, glaring at Riddle fiercely. Riddle was about to reply, but stopped at what he heard next. Music seemed to come in and echo throughout the chamber, and it kept getting louder and louder. Everyone, even Gohan who looked up weakly, stiffened at the sound, trying to figure out where it was coming from. The sound seemed to sooth Gohan’s pain while Cell looked thoroughly annoyed at the sounds. Suddenly, a crimson bird the size of an eagle appeared covered in flames. It glowed with flames and fires brightly, a piece of fire dropping near Gohan’s hand, almost burning it. Its golden talons and brightly colored gold tail shone in the light, holding a ragged looking object. The next moment the bird swooped down at Harry and dropped the object at his feet and landed on his shoulders. The creature folded its wings, receiving curious glances from the people in the room. The bird stopped singing, looking at Harry steadily. “That’s a phoenix…” Riddle stated, looking sensibly at it. “Fawkes?” Harry said, looking at the bird intently. “And that-” Riddle said, eyeing the thing Riddle dropped to Harry, “that’s the old school Sorting Hat-” And it was, dirty and patched up though it may have been it was the Sorting Hat. Riddle laughed once more, though it was a little more hysterical than the others. Cell rolled his eyes, his hand still pointed at Gohan for the spell. He was wondering how this kid would become the darkest wizard ever. “This is what Dumbledore sends his defenders! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now? The closest threat to us in this room was that little half-breed,” he pointed to Gohan’s twitching and struggling body, “And he’s getting weaker by the second now!” Harry didn’t reply, just staring at Gohan’s body, hoping that he would get up and help and be all right soon. Riddle began to laugh again but stopped sooner than before. “To business, Harry,” Riddle said, smiling largely. “Twice- in your past, in my future- we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive.” “That may be,” Cell cut in, “But leave Gohan to me. You can do whatever to your brat, but leave the one that got rid of me to me.” Harry paused, thinking about the current situation, and then finally speaking. He told Riddle that his mother died to save him, and that she left a protection in him that kept him safe from Voldemort’s attacks. Cell looked at Harry attentively, as though considering him a possible threat. “And I’ve seen the real you, I saw you last year!” Harry said. “You’re wreck. You’re barely alive. That’s where all your power got you. You’re in hiding. You’re ugly, you’re foul-” he stopped as he saw Riddle’s face. Harry smiled triumphantly. Cell laughed, “I must say Riddle, you’re brat is actually very amusing. He likes to taunt, and from your face I’d say he’s good at it too.” Riddle’s face was twisted, both from Harry and Cells words. He then smiled strangely. He started talking about how that made sense and was powerful counter-magic, and how their was nothing special about Harry and their similarities. About how they’re Parseltongues, half-bloods, orphans, and how they look alike and that he now knows all that he wanted to know. Harry tensed up a little, ready for Riddle to raise his wand and strike down. Riddle didn’t do that, he merely smiled again and was widening very much. “Now, Harry, I’m going to teach you a little lesson. Let’s match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him-” He was interrupted, as a blinding white and gold light erupted in the chamber, it was brighter than anything Harry had witnessed, and couldn’t find where it was coming from. He then tried to look at Riddle, and he was just as shocked as Harry. They turned to Cell, and they couldn’t even see him now because he was bathed and engulfed in the light. “It is time,” Cell said, looking at his body smiling, “time for PERFECTION TO RETURN ONCE MORE!!” Cell let his hand down, and everyone heard Gohan gasp, as though he were just released from something gripping at him. Cell let his hands at his side, and the light became even brighter and finally Cell cried out, powering up with all that he had. The Chamber shook like it had more Gohan, only it was much more violent and a whirlwind of wind picked up Cell and raised him into the air. Gohan raised his head a little, still weak from the draining of his power. He looked at the sight, and was the only one in the room besides Cell that knew what his power would be like. “No,” Gohan spoke softly, “no way. this can’t be the end. Not like this. If only I could get my power back, but it’ll take hours for me to get back to normal.” Gohan looked down, his eyes filled with tears. “I’m sorry dad, I guess I failed again.” And then, Gohan saw something. The flame that Fawkes had thrown at him was still lying near his hand. But, it wasn’t a flame or anything fiery. It was a bright red silk bag, it must have reflected the light Cell was emitting and made it look like a flame. Gohan’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what Fawkes had thrown at him. Gohan picked up the bag, and took out one of its contents in it. “Oh yes,” Gohan smiled, rolling the Senzu Bean around between his fingers before he popped it into his mouth. “Now this is what I call a life saver. Thanks Fawkes” As the light died down, Riddle and Harry couldn’t believe the change they had seen. Cell’s antennae were brought up more on his head, and his wings grew to an even bigger (though not too big) size. His skin was less dark a green and had black spots on it. His tail was gone, tucked between his wings. He was even taller and muscular, and his face seemed to be almost human. His golden aura was still there, though it was small, as if waiting for the time to grow. He floated back down to them, and saw that his feet looked more like shoes now. He examined his body, his face calm and tranquil as he did so. He examined his arms, and then wiggled his wings as he reached the ground. “Now this is what I call perfection.” Cell smirked, his voice now deep and commanding. “It’s good to be back again.” he turned to Riddle, whose mouth was hanging open. “I apologize my young friend, please continue.” Riddle nodded slightly, and was about to say something until another scream of fury and power was heard. Another blinding light erupted, but this time not from Cell. A hurricane of dust and wind circled where Gohan once lay, and a gold and blue light surrounding him. The Chamber shook with as much power as it had for cell, the ceiling debris and rocks falling. Riddle and Harry were wide eyed with fear and nervousness, wondering what the hell was going on. Cell stood there, his face smirking with confidence. The dust and wind tornado slowly ceased, and the gold and blue light was becoming dimmer with every second. Once the wind and light stopped completely, dust lingered and gathered. Then, from the dust a ball of blazing blue energy zoomed at Cell, who dodged at the last minute by phasing to his left, making it collide into the wall and it made a small explosion with the contact. As the dust began to clear, they saw a figure standing there, his hand outstretched. The dust cleared from the area, and Harry and Riddle gasped at what they saw. Gohan stood there, in his Super Saiyan form, with no visible injuries and his aura stood brightly around him, though the same size as Cell. Gohan’s green eyes looked fierce and looking directly at Cell. Cell smirked, “About time you revived. I wondered how you’d do it, but you always do.” “It’s time for you to die Cell.” Gohan said coldly. “No magic, just like before.” Cell nodded, “I agree. It’s time to see once and for all who is the most powerful.” “If I may speak now,” Riddle shouted, “it’s time for you to learn Harry!” He then gave Harry a smile and turned to look at Slytherin’s statue, up into the darkness. He then began to hiss in snake language, but everyone in the room understood. “''Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four.''” And then, Slytherin’s mouth began to move. Harry and Gohan looked up, and saw his mouth open up wider and wider to see a huge black hole. And something was inside it, moving around, something was about to come out. “Harry, take cover.” Gohan told Harry, looking at Cell. Harry nodded slowly and ran fast. “You too Riddle, this is going to get ugly.” Cell informed Riddle, looking at Gohan. Riddle calmly nodded and walked to the side. “Well, this is it Gohan. Round two of our little fight is about to begin.” Cell spoke. “Let’s just see how much power we each have, and see who really is the strongest in the world.” “Yeah. No one holds back their power” Gohan said. “This is a rematch of the Cell Games, just you and me. I’m going to make sure you die this time Cell.” “And I you Gohan. Prepare to face perfection once more, and then no more. You will be the first to fall at my new power Gohan, you should be as honored as I am………. Ding.” Chapter 26 Category:Fan Fiction